


哪家博导侦察能力最强

by 气质九州在线分南北 (conundrum1776)



Category: Chinese writers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conundrum1776/pseuds/%E6%B0%94%E8%B4%A8%E4%B9%9D%E5%B7%9E%E5%9C%A8%E7%BA%BF%E5%88%86%E5%8D%97%E5%8C%97
Summary: 被发现了还营业，的确是很没品味的事情啊，囡桑。——潘海天





	哪家博导侦察能力最强

**Author's Note:**

> 冒假营业真恋爱预警。  
感谢关山los！

某一天，潘海天在吃完早饭后突然清醒过来，一巴掌糊在桌子上，把屋里徘徊的猫吓了一跳。唐缺抬起眼睛看他，手里抱着没在徘徊的猫，牙晓从厨房喊了一句“怎么又和东西撒气”。但是，大彻大悟是无法终止的，他站起来，又坐下，又站起来，在茶几边上的凳子上做了十几个深蹲之后，他停了下来，对目瞪口呆的牙晓和唐缺微微一笑表示歉意，然后他抓住唐缺的胳膊，深吸一口气，说：“我觉得江南和今何在没有在吵架。”

唐缺盯着他的眼睛看了一会，说：“我觉得不是。”

这时候还没有后来风靡微博的“我不要你觉得我要我觉得”，潘西莫夫只能摆事实讲道理，终于花费两个小时劝说成功唐缺这两位根本没有在吵架。唐缺冷静地接受了事实，又用了两个小时劝说潘西莫夫这两位其实在谈恋爱。牙晓在旁边一边嗑瓜子一边听了两句，心说，不愧是博导啊。

多年以后，潘海天用小号浏览五黑框bot的时候，总是看着#哪家cp粉嗑糖姿势最难看#默默微笑。他会为自己独特的敏锐感到满意，谁都没发现，就他发现了，不愧是我。一想到这些小姑娘们抓到缝隙里偶尔流露出的真相一边大喊“不能嗑了不能嗑了太难看了没必要”一边心酸意难平，他就觉得，生活里的幸福来得实在是太真实了。

最后大家终于吃午饭了，潘海天一边嚼着鲍汁捞饭一边吐槽，说我们俩可真会yy的，博导不是白当啊。牙晓就插嘴了：“我觉得你俩说得很有道理啊。”

两个写科幻和幻想小说的男人顿住了，他们交换了一个眼神，停住筷子示意牙晓说下去。

“不是，说真的，我可能没有你们那么熟悉这两个人，但我觉得照这些迹象来看，他们两个的确很像…一对。”

“怎么说呢？冒里冒气的。”

“但是，如果是真的也没必要瞒着你们吧。瞒着读者情有可原，瞒着你们…也不是没可能。”

他们交换了一个“我们搞到真的了”的眼神，不约而同地露出了一个邪恶的微笑。牙晓看这两个人都不说话了，又自顾自地说下去：“你们可以问他嘛。”

潘海天眼疾手快，抓起餐桌上的手机，抢在唐缺前拉好了微信群，并立刻收获了豪门闺蜜一个白眼。那边的今何在午睡刚刚醒来，摸到手机就看见自己进了个莫名其妙叫“大角，唐缺，阁中帝子（3）”的微信群。

_阁中帝子：？_

_跑就完事了：？_

_七亿不是你想爱就能爱：？_

_阁中帝子：？_

_跑就完事了：今何在，你还有脸发问号？_

今何在懵逼得不能再懵逼了，但他敏锐的直觉告诉他这次万万不可大意。他小心地调暗手机亮度，以防不小心照醒旁边躺的满脑子都是光敏元件的江南。他忍住一腔困惑，轻轻又按下了一个❓发了出去。

阁中帝子：❓

潘海天气得都要吐血了，他压制住自己抖动的拿着茶杯的手，努力平心静气。这茶十万一斤，洒不得。唐缺笑得开怀，十万块钱他也买得起，他有七个亿。

七亿不是你想爱就能爱：你和那位，怎么回事？

今何在又懵逼了。那位是哪位？不会是说江南吧，我操，这就被发现了，也太失败了。秉持着不能不打自招的心情，他继续装傻充愣。

_阁中帝子：哪位？_

_跑就完事了：揣着明白装糊涂？_

_七亿不是你想爱就能爱：？你说哪位？_

_跑就完事了：[微笑][微笑][微笑]_

_阁中帝子：你俩这哪和哪啊_

_七亿不是你想爱就能爱：哪和哪？_

_跑就完事了：你是说谁和谁？_

_七亿不是你想爱就能爱：你自己说谁和谁_

_跑就完事了：你_

_跑就完事了：和江南_

_跑就完事了：[逊]_

_七亿不是你想爱就能爱：让你说了吗_

_七亿不是你想爱就能爱：你是今何在吗，你在和江南谈恋爱吗_

今何在很久没有这么机灵过了，他弓起背，保证自己躺在一个打字最舒服的姿势敲击着手机小小的屏幕。他不清楚是哪里出了破绽，但他的确有些惶恐。这事情抖出去他们两个都要完蛋，粉身碎骨的那一种。他毫无理由地想起那一句“九州两大天神同时毙命”，一阵恶寒顺着他的脊背上去了。

_阁中帝子：你疯了吧，有病_

_阁中帝子：怎么凭空污人清白_

_阁中帝子：你俩还一起发疯_

_跑就完事了：传染病_

_阁中帝子：少在这冒_

_跑就完事了：懂得不少_

_七亿不是你想爱就能爱：冒冒没有假_

_跑就完事了：一个传染俩_

_阁中帝子：？_

_阁中帝子：灰指甲？_

_阁中帝子：你俩怎么接话这么顺畅_

_阁中帝子：不会是那种坐一块发微信这种没品的事情吧_

今何在看不见的是网线那头的唐缺和大角对视了一下。他看见的是群里突然跳出来一条通知：“唐缺邀请不在别找进入了群聊。“

大事不好，他之前所有努力都白费了。江南秉持着宁可错杀一万不可漏过一个的心境永远不关闭手机铃声（尽管把所有微信群的消息提醒都关掉了），于是此时屏幕立刻亮了起来，并发出了劈里啪啦的乱响。

_跑就完事了：老贼出来挨打_

_七亿不是你想爱就能爱：给你五块钱，撤回去我发_

_跑就完事了：不可能_

_七亿不是你想爱就能爱：老贼出来挨打_

_跑就完事了：老贼出来挨打_

_跑就完事了：今何在，你也等着_

_七亿不是你想爱就能爱：这事没完_

_跑就完事了：这事绝对没完_

江南不知道哪里学来的臭毛病，手机压在枕头底下。现在乱七八糟地一响，他立刻就醒了。“干嘛呢干嘛呢干嘛呢！！！”整个一米八三的身子骨用尽力气了喊了一句，然后又缩回了被子里。今何在从背后给他一脚踹在腰窝上。江南的起床气立刻被引爆了：“你踢我，今何在，你为什么踢我？你是真的恨我，我早该明白，不然你为什么踢我呢？”今何在一个人都要battle不过来了，哪有功夫管乱生气的江南，他也照样大喊一句：“没工夫和你唱ktv了，出事了，这次真的是大事。”江南嘴里骂骂咧咧地摸出手机，还在念叨。他平时腻腻歪歪地叫今何在猴子，猴子哥，猴哥，生气了才今何在今何在的叫，似乎是为了提醒对方那一句五言律诗的第一句。他骂着骂着就停下来了，呆滞地看向手机屏幕。

_不在别找：？_

_七亿不是你想爱就能爱：？_

_跑就完事了：？_

_不在别找：刚睡醒什么事.jpg_

_跑就完事了：挨打_

_七亿不是你想爱就能爱：挨打_

_跑就完事了：挨打_

_阁中帝子：？_

_不在别找：？_

_跑就完事了：？_

江南抬起头一脸困惑地看向今何在，今何在也挺没办法的，只能摊摊手。可能是只穿着花裤衩向最好的兄弟出柜不太正式，他从被子里挣脱，然后下床去找衣服穿了。江南觉得猴子这波只留自己懵逼的操作实在是太不仗义了，于是他又低下头打字：

_不在别找：？_

_不在别找：怎么把这位放在群里，我和他不熟_

_不在别找：唐缺，潘海天和我有仇，你搅合什么？_

_不在别找：你俩瞎冒什么，yy没完了？_

_跑就完事了：谁冒了？不打自招？_

潘海天和唐缺不愧是作家，立刻甩上来他们一起整理的洗脑包，一个足足有20mb的pdf。江南点进去，看得哑口无言。这两个干嘛当作家啊！他恨得牙根痒痒，去当心理学家好了。看得他底气都不足了，操，他自己都要被说服了。但是他仅存的自尊让他不能够承认自己和网络上对喷得比谁都凶的家伙同居，甚至瞒着兄弟们。太没品了于是他颤抖着打字，试图还击。

_不在别找：冒够了就滚，我和今何在老师不熟。_

立刻地，一团裤子就飞到了他脸上，裤子来源于今何在。猴子左手拿着手机，从来没看起来这么凶过，一米六的小身板要把江南吓死。他中气充足地大喊了一句，把江南脚底下盘成一团的猫都吓了一跳。

“老底都给人看穿了，还他妈想着营业？”


End file.
